


The beginning of the end

by Casandra29



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra29/pseuds/Casandra29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guts Left Elfhelm. Alone. His side trip now completed he is moving on to his true goal finally. To reach Griffith and to end all this once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this. The Boat Guts was on had not seen land yet and Kentaro Miura was on Hiatus. I wanted to try creating a fan fiction that took place further in the storyline based on speculations of mine. Like the fact that Guts would leave his party and try to go the rest of his Journey alone.  
> I sat on this for a while and now that Berserk is having releases again I figure it's now or never to post it. So here it is. I may post my version of what happened at Elfhelm in my fanfic in the form of flashbacks. Though I have not decided if I will use it or not. Since some of it felt a bit off plus we are almost there in the story now anyway.
> 
> I am no expert. This is my first try at fan fiction. So keep that in mind.

"Shit, why do people keep getting involved with me." Guts thought as he walked to the back of a wagon that was headed toward the next checkpoint.

He didn't mind walking in the rain. Rain was the least of his worries. He barely even noticed it, to be honest, until the wagon had stopped beside him and the 2 travelers within offered to take him to his destination.

The wagon had about 6 soldiers on each side bearing a emblem nearly identical to the one he knew all too well. Just seeing it on these men made his skin crawl, but he said nothing. It would have been counterproductive. 

Originally he tried to deny the travelers hospitality, not wanting to get them involved. Honestly he was kinda tired of dealing with people in general, but much to his dismay they ignored his protests until he finally gave in, knowing that this would most likely turn out badly for them. It was hazardous for people to insist on helping him... a random act of charity could kill you in this world, especially if it involved helping him. He knew that all too well.

Guts walked around to the back of the wagon and grabbed hold of the side in order to hoist himself up but as soon as he did his hand flew up to his neck and he turned around looking out into the grassy open plains behind him a murderous glare played across his face. His brand had ached at least a little nearly ceaselessly since he had left Elfhelm but now he could feel it like small needles pricking the back of his neck and it bleed gently down his skin., his hand went from his neck to the handle of his sword and he waited for the apostle to come out and attack but after a few min. The man in front yelled out to him "Come on get in. I want to reach another checkpoint by sundown. Otherwise it gets too dangerous."

Guts blew the tension out in a long breath and finally hoisted himself into the back of the wagon while he muttered, "Yeah, this is almost assured to be a bad idea."

Somehow this whole exchange felt vaguely familiar and it bothered him. Having nothing else to do, he sat quietly with his back to the wagon's wall trying to remember what had happened that made this all feel like Deja Vu.

"Hey Sir are you thirsty?" the young girl asked breaking through his thoughts and moving to the back of the wagon where he sat. Moments earlier she was sitting up front with a middle aged man that Guts could only gather to be her guardian and now here she was blushing at him and offering him some wine.

"...." he ignored her pulling his hood up, unwilling to even deal with the pleasantries.

However, it seemed she was not dissuaded by his lack of friendliness and sat down beside him liquor in hand looking up at his face and smiling quietly. 

He quickly realized that she wasn't going to leave him alone and sighed before taking the alcohol from her hand and swallowing a large gulp of it, muttering some words of thanks to her when he pulled it from his lips. 

When he looked back down at her, her smile had brightened. 

She continued to sit there quietly watching him like he was the most fascinating person she had ever came across and he figured she must have been thinking that if she just waited patiently he would indulge her.

He would not.

After a period of silence where all you could hear was the hooves of the horses, creak of the wheels and the march of the soldiers outside. The man up front spoke up. "So you a mercenary right?" he queried.

when no answer was forthcoming the man continued. "Bet you are heading to Falconia to find work hu? You look like you have seen many battles. So I'm guessing, if your still alive, you must be skilled. Do You plan on joining the Band of the Hawk to protect the people?"

Guts scowled at hearing the name. "Those THINGS are NOT the Band of The Hawk." he growled, intense anger emanated from his voice and The wagon fell silent.

The man turned back and looked at him eyebrows raised as though he expected him to elaborate. It seemed both father and child were oblivious to the "don't bother me" aura he was trying to emit. Guts didn't care to speak of it, so he stayed quiet. After waiting, The man frowned a bit and said in a chastising voice. "Shouldn't you be a little more open minded? They are protecting all of Falconia's citizens and helping those who are fleeing like us, get to the safety of the city."

"I guess they are... for now anyway..." he grumbled "in order to lure in the stupid and defenseless." He thought to himself, deciding not to speak that last part aloud.

The man chuckled as if Guts irritation was something comical. "So your one of those hu? A man who cannot accept it when the world changes. You know, being bitter about how things are won't change a damn thing. If you want to get by in this world, then you have to evolve with the times."

Is this old man seriously lecturing me? Guts wondered as the man continued.

" You know, My son was a mercenary too. Nearly lost his life on the battlefield many times. When he came to visit me and my daughter every once in a while, I would wonder if it would be the last time that we would see his face.  It was difficult for me to come to terms with, especially since he didn't work for the good of anyone but himself. However, now he is a knight with the Band of the Hawk. Though he is still risking his life, He has the honorable job of helping to protect the last safe kingdom on earth. I am very proud of him." The man beamed as he spoke the last part.

"...Thanks for picking me up, but I'm kinda tired right now." Guts lied unwilling to converse any further. He pulled his hood back over his head as if to mark the end of the conversation. Moments later he felt small soft hands bring a blanket up over him.

That is when he remembered why this all felt so familiar. It was that monk and his granddaughter from long ago, way back when he had just begun his journey to deal with Griffith... remembering what had happened gave him a nauseous feeling and he felt even more uneasy because of their similarities. However, before he could think about it any further, he heard a soldier's voice from outside the wagon cry out. "Enemies"! Guts had not felt the oncoming threat until the soldier had yelled and he was still unsure of what it was that was coming, if it was human or something else. The constant ache of his brand since leaving Elfhelm, as well as being in close proximity to an apostle made early detection of other inhuman enemies nearly impossible.

Guts Gripped the Dragonslayer even more tightly. He didn't trust any humans besides himself to deal with anything that wasn't human, but he didn't want to show himself until they reached Falconia, unless the apostle that was following the wagon decided to attack him on the way. So far though, it had kept its distance, although, Guts was sure that it was keenly aware of his presence. It seemed that the thing did not want to kill him in front of potential Falconia citizens. He found it quite ridiculous that these apostles didn't want people to see them for the type of creatures that they truly were… the real reason behind their knightly facade was unknown to him, though in truth he didn’t really give a shit about what reasons apostles had to do what they did. When it came down to it, nothing they could say to him would change how he felt.

Moment's later the sounds of clattering swords and yelling filled the air outside the carriage. It only took a few seconds for the gut wrenching sounds of pain filled, ear shattering screams to be heard, as at least one man lost his life. Finally the apostle stepped in not even changing into his true form He pulled back his bow and let 2 arrows fly though the neck of the monster that had come to devour the party. His marksmanship was something else. Killing the monster within moments. 

Although Guts had not fought, at the sound of men's screams the young girl pressed herself up against him as if keeping him close by would be her salvation. In reality, she was probably in more danger because he was there. Feeling a little obligated to calm the girls fears though. He shook her hands off of him and stood up going to the back of the wagon warning the girl to stay put. After getting a proper view of what was going on outside he was pretty sure that if the apostle didn't make a move soon he was going to have to intervene. However, just as he was thinking he should get out there and save the ones that were left for the sake of an easier journey. The apostle went into action almost as though what he was waiting for was Guts to show himself before defending the remaining people. 

"Thank you! You saved our lives sir Irvine." one of the soldiers said patting the monster on the back as if he was a friend.

It's expression didn't change and he didn't speak either. He just tipped his hat and began walking away.

The apostle Irvine had to be one of the more trustworthy of Griffith's new apostle entourage. Most likely on par with that Dragon apostle Grunbeld that called himself a _knight_ of the band of the hawk. However, unlike that dragon, he seemed to have a cautious and quiet disposition, he seemed smarter, more strategic and not as arrogant about his powers as many of the other apostles he had come in contact with. He would be undoubtedly a tough opponent. Guts thought to himself as he held the handle of his sword. He Watched as the apostle walked towards the wagon, probably heading to the position he had taken up earlier behind the group. He didn't say much of anything to the other soldiers as he walked away other than to help the wounded man into the back of the wagon. When he got to where Guts was standing he turned his head and looked directly at him. His face showed no hint of emotion. "I wish to speak to you, privately, once we reach the checkpoint."

"That's fine with me." Guts said smirking "The sooner the better."

Irvine nodded and turned his back to him walking away.

 

 


End file.
